This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting quivers and the like on archery bows, and more particularly to a mounting structure and method for improved positioning of an arrow quiver relative to an archery bow, whereby significantly improved dynamic balancing effects are unexpectedly obtained.
Arrow quivers are often mounted directly on archery bows by attaching them to the handle riser portion of the bow, and they are also sometimes mounted on cable guards and/or various dovetail sight blocks attached to the handle riser of the bow. Known arrangements position the arrow quiver at a substantial lateral distance from the central plane defined by the bow and bow-string. The reason for this is, apparently, so that the arrow quiver will not interfere with drawing, aiming or shooting an arrow. Unfortunately, as the present inventor has now discovered, this creates a dynamically unstable distribution of mass that causes the bow to vibrate and torque when shooting an arrow, thus reducing the accuracy of the shot. People skilled in the art have not appreciated the adverse effects of bow-mounted quivers on shooting accuracy, and specifically have failed to realize the dynamically unstable conditions so created, and the resulting reduced shooting accuracy.